1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover glass pressure-sensitive button for a display of a mobile device, portable media device, or an electronic reader.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art of a mobile device
An outline of a conventional mobile device is shown as in FIG. 1, a cover glass 201 is mounted on top of a frame 205. An image 20, e.g. a tree, displayed by an underlying LCD can be seen through the transparent cover glass 201.
FIG. 2 shows a section view taken along line AA′ of FIG. 1
Through the section view of FIG. 2, it can be seen, within the frame 205, a cover glass 201 is configured on top of the mobile device, a touch panel 202 is configured on bottom of the cover glass 201, and an LCD (liquid crystal display) module is configured on bottom of the touch panel 202. An electronics compartment 204 is configured on bottom of the LCD module 203 for housing additional electronic components. The cover glass 201, touch panel 202, LCD module 203, and electronics compartment 204 are each compactly stacked on top of another.